


Deaths' Map

by SilverMoonRider101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: @silvermoonrider, Niflheimr | Niflheim, One-Shot, The Marauders - Freeform, also on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonRider101/pseuds/SilverMoonRider101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Hela, Daughter of Loki, reacts to The Marauders' Map. Inspiration from: http://viria.tumblr.com/post/87031837728/misha-bawlins-remusyoulittleshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaths' Map

**Author's Note:**

> Hela sees The Marauders' doing something that really shouldn't be possible in any way, shape or form.

Hela lounged on her throne of bones, her scrying mirror floating in the air above her. She was finally done with todays’ quota of dealing with the newly deceased, but didn’t feel like getting a head start. So, she had opted to scry how some would die in the future to prepare.

Her father, Loki, had always drilled into her, ‘be prepared. You never know what may occur’. And so she did what her father asked. (Though it was damn annoying that she had to kick her own father out of her Realm for prematurely dying.)

But as she scryed, she found something unexpected. She remembered how the Wizarding world was formed, and she remembered being vindictive enough to give away the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and her personal Invisibility Cloak.

Worst. Decision. Ever. But she had kept tabs on the Bearers, and finally, she had found her cloak. The Wand and Stone were easy enough - her presence followed them easily. But that Cloak. Stupid Cloak, always rendering total invisibility, including lack of heat signature.

Yet, the Cloak now belonged to one James Potter, who was currently sitting in his dorm with a few of his friends. Three will clearly die a hero’s death - they are so out her jurisdiction and going to Valhalla - while the other is a traitor. She didn’t particularly like traitors. Well, at least it gave her a chance to redeem her dad.

And the friends and he were currently working on a very mysterious map. The map was able to show anyone and everyone in the school they were at. Even if the person was able to shapeshift. Hela smiled grimly. How very useful.

Suddenly, the one who owned her Cloak, James Potter, stood up. He handed the map to the black-haired boy, Sirius Black. He eagerly flipped open the map to their dorm and stared at James, who had pulled out her Cloak and put it on.

James Potter appeared on the map, while he vanished from Hela’s sight and Deathnote as well. Her green eyes widened and she sat a little straighter.

No way in the Nine Realms was this possible. She had placed a specific curse on the Cloak - no one was to be able to see the person under it. Ever. And yet the boys appeared on the map, whichever one put it on.

Hela had to grudgingly admire their genius. She figured only her father may have possibly thought of something so clever, but he hadn’t had the means of drive to try.

And as pissed as she was that someone was able to bypass her Cloaks’ magic, infused with the essence of Death Herself, she had to give them some brownie points for the afterlife. A grim smile crept onto Hela’s half-dead features. She would make sure they got a good afterlife.

Well, except for the traitor. She didn’t particularly like him - and he didn’t even try to redeem himself.


End file.
